makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Jodi Mapa
Jodi Mappa is the deuteragonist in Make It Pop. Strong, independent, and fierce, Jodi has a keen eye for all things fashion and design. Combine these skills with her love for dance, she provides as essential ingredient in the band's makeup. Jodi brings her personal flare to the table, enhancing the band's pop/EDM look. Kind and thoughtful, Jodi is always ready to help a friend. Jodi's schoolwork tends to fall behind her fashion design and band priorities. This is something that puts her in hot water on more than one occasion. Her boyfriend is Caleb Davis. She has set eyes for him since the first day.They feel awkward around each other, but they like each other a lot. They had their first kiss in the troll. Jodi is portrayed by Louriza Tronco. Biography History Season 1 In Rumors & Roommates, she is first introduced when she is walking down the hall. She runs into Ms. Diona, the principle. Jodi and Ms. Dion each introduces themselves. She is hailing from Brooklyn. She tells Jodi that her clothes are way beyond the school's dress code, but she took it as a compliment and hugs her. She then went down the halls, with her suitcase in her hand. She enters the room and scares Sun Hi. Sun Hi asks who dresses her, and she replied by saying, "me, of course". She then asks what is a Sun Hi Nation, when Sun Hi mentioned that she is filming Jodi. She then comforts Sun Hi and confronts the government agencies telling them that they have nothing to hide. She is later seen at the school assembly sitting next to Sun Hi. She appears in Sun Hi's imagination performance of Now I Am Here. Jodi is seen with a angry Sun Hi, who is insulting Mr. Stark's hair. She later tells Caleb that his beats are sick, in a good way, not like his grandma's old cat, Maurice. Sun Hi and Jodi went back to their room, and got a package from Mr. Stark, which is actually for their mystery roommate. Sun Hi then drags Jodi into finding the identity of their roommate. When she heard Mr. Stark and Ms. Diona coming, they decide to hide in Caleb's locker. Ms. Diona closes the door and leaves Sun Hi and Jodi trapped in the locker. The next morning, she is seen being used as a pillow for Sun Hi. When the bell rings, they pound frantically for people to help them get out. Caleb then helps her out of his locker first, they then lock eyes. They then got interrupted by Sun Hi, and they help her out also. As Caleb leaves, Sun Hi says that he is different, and Jodi responded by saying "in a kinda cute way", implying that she has a crush on him. When they walked into their room, they find their roommate, Corki Chang. Jodi calls Sun Hi weird when Sun Hi thinks that her new roommate is an alien. They then went to class. When Sun Hi realizes that she forgot her phone, they race back to get it. They then sing Spotlightz. The episode ends with Jodi saying to Sun Hi, "I thought you were gonna be the weird roommate". Personality Hailing from Brooklyn, Jodi is a total fashionista with a passion for dance. Always ahead of the trends, she mixes K-pop style with her own colorful New York flavor to create amazingly unique looks - sometimes with wild results. She wants to make her mark on the world by designing a clothing line with her signature Jodi twist. Jodi loves fashion and dancing. Relationships Caleb Davis Best Friend/Bandmate/Boyfriend/crush Jodi will ask Caleb to the dance and she is pretending that she is going to ask him out as friends and not as a date even though she wants it to be a date. They have their first 'moment' when Jodi and Sun Hi are locked inside of his locker. He helps Jodi out of his locker and their eyes lock. They both kiss in The Troll. They are in a pop group together. their first kiss was at episode 13 " the troll ". they become boyfriend - girlfriend in episode 16 but keep it a secret. but in episode 17 everybody know. Corki Chang Best Friend/Bandmate/Roommate Jodi and Corki's relationship is much friendlier than Sun Hi and Corki's. Jodi understands Corki more, and they are not complete opposites, personality-wise. Jodi and Corki often come together when troubled, and get along like normal friends do. At first, Jodi was the middle ground in the conflict between Corki and Sun Hi, posing as a messenger to Corki and Sun Hi to communicate to each other, but in the end, she made them friends again. They are currently roommates/friends at Mackendrick Prep, alongside Sun Hi, and are also in a pop group together. Sun Hi Song Best Friend/Bandmate/Roommate Jodi and Sun Hi are the first people to meet in Mackendrick Prep. They develop a close bond in the first episode. She is one of her two roommates. They are in a pop group together. Her dream is to become an Internet sensation. When Jodi is about to fall of stage, from looking at Caleb, Sun Hi catches her. Jodi and Sun Hi in Rumors & Roommates and became friends instantly. Sun Hi was afraid of Jodi at first, but eventually warmed up to her. Jodi introduced her to Jodi Street Couture and Sun Hi introduced Jodi to Sun Hi Nation. They are both curious about their third roommate. They even snuck out at night and got trapped in Caleb Davis's locker. The next morning, they finally met their roommate, Corki Chang, who is here to study hard and get into an American university. In Duet, after Corki reported them to Ms. Diona, Sun Hi used Jodi as a communication device to talk to Corki. Sun Hi wants Jodi to be on her side on every roommate fight since she met Jodi first. Jodi then helped Sun Hi and Corki make up by singing My Girls. Valerie Graves Enemy Jodi and Valerie are enemies. As seen in Stolen Moves when Valerie stole her dance moves and they had a dance off at the end of the episode. Heather Duncan Enemy Jodi and Heather are enemies. Physical Appearance Jodi has brown eyes and black hair with red highlights. She usually wears blue or red. She wears clothes from her fashion line, Jodi Street Couture. She paints her nails too. Quotes Duet Stolen Moves I Can't Hear Me Talent Show Redux The Curse of Reality }} Trivia *The first person she met was Sun Hi. *She is a fashion designer. *Caleb is her boyfriend. *She is the choreographer of XO-IQ. *The name of her fashion line is Jodi Street Couture. *It's hard for her to ask Caleb to the dance. *Her idol is Hye Jung Ko. *She designs the clothes for XO-IQ. *She got cast as the Scarecrow for the school play (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz). *Jodi first kissed Caleb in the episode, The Troll. *She's a visual learning. *She's allergic to straw in the episode, Heart, Courage, Brains. *She has an internship for Hye Jung Ko, and she accepted without hesitation. It is unknown if she will appear as a part of the band still. Videos Gallery Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Teens